


¡Go Taco Molé!

by leoswift84



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoswift84/pseuds/leoswift84
Summary: This is my very first written fan-fiction, and English is not my native language so if there’s any mistake I made, please let me know.This is the story following the end of CS S4. They start their taco food truck business in Cartagena, Colombia, enjoying their new life, but then once again face challenges with the appearance of Carmen Sandiego.I write from both Jean-Paul’s and Antonio’s perspective. For the first chapter, you’ll be in Jean-Paul’s mind, then switch to his babe’s in the next, and the cycle goes on. The first chapter is pretty short, but I might add some more things to it later.
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	¡Go Taco Molé!

Jean-Paul, Le Chèvre 

We made it.   
This not what I had in mind when I got admitted to VILE, but all I want and need for the rest of my life is right here beside me.

“Mi amigo! Can you hand me the sauce?” Says my man.

“Oui!” oh please, I’d do anything for you. 

“And... Antonio, don’t you think we should drop that fake title and use the real one? We’re no longer monitored by the homophobic Brunt.” 

“Of course, mi amor.” he smiles at me and my heart very much just melted, just like every time. 

He hands me the taco, then I give it to our last customer today. 

“Mon amour, let’s head to the beach ? It would be such a shame if don’t when we’re in Cartagena.

“Definitely, mi amor” he smiles again. Honestly, what did I do to deserve him? 

Our truck is only about a 10-minute walk from the beach, but just walking there would be so boring.

“Let’s see who gets to the line where the beach meets the sea first!” I propose.   
“Challenge taken” he says with a confident look on his face   
“1, 2, 3!” 

Both of us start to run at the very same moment.  
I’m leading the race, I mean, there’s a reason why I’m called le chèvre.  
We’re only about 500 meters away from the finish line, I accelerate.  
After about 5 seconds, I look back, only to find that Antonio is gone.  
Wait what?   
“Mon amour?” Where could he go? No kidding, I’m getting worried even though he’s only been gone for 10 seconds   
“¡Aquí! Mi amor!” He waves from the beach with goggles on his head   
I run to him, “how did you get there so fast?”  
“Jajaja I just did what a mole would, I dug into the sands” he laughs “and I think the winner deserves a prize” he takes off the goggles, looking right into my eyes  
“Of course” my lips meet his   
the next thing I know is that   
I transcended to another realm... the realm where only Antonio and I exist.   
“You could’ve just asked, you know” I say with a smirk   
“A little competition makes it more fun, doesn’t it?”   
“Indeed” I can’t help smiling at him  
Then we just cuddle with our eyes closed.  
The cold sea water splashing on our feet just doesn’t feel so threatening anymore   
because I know when I’m with him, there is nothing to be scared of.   
We kiss again. I can feel our souls, hearts, and minds merge into one. It’s an ineffable yet the most extraordinary sensation one could ever feel, the one that I want to feel forevermore.

When I open eyes, I see someone in a red hoodie walking towards us.  
Red hoodie... Red...   
No. It can’t be her.   
“Carmen Sandiego is here, mon amour”   
“What?” He immediately turns around, but we’re still holding each other’s hands   
Now we’re both in a position where we can quickly attack or flee, it all depends on what Carmen Sandiego is going to do.   
“Relax, guys. I’m just here for some vacation  
Looks like you guys are having lots of fun at the beach?”   
We look at each other with confusion, then glare at her.   
“Can’t trust me, huh? If I wanted to put you down, you wouldn’t be standing right now” she says with so much confidence  
“What do you want from us?” The words come straight out of my mouth   
“What’s all that hostility about?” She lifts her left brow up “I’m just checking on some ex-criminals and see how they’re doing now”   
“We’re done with being criminals! We swear!” Antonio immediately replies   
“Yes, we’ve given up that identity the moment VILE collapsed” I add  
In fact, we already decided to cut ties with being criminals way before VILE was trashed. We were just waiting for the right time to escape.  
“I know. I scanned your food truck, and it looks like you mean what you said. No weapons, no equipments, no drugs. Just ingredients.” She continues. “If you’re really just trying to live a civilian life, I won’t bother you although ...  
I can’t promise if ACME will do the same” 

Damn it. ACME. I also forgot about them. 

“Luckily, I have a solution to end that anxiety for you. I’m not only here for vacation. I’m here to arrest a bunch of drug smugglers here in Colombia, and I feel like I might need some help. If you can assist me in this mission, I can send a message to ACME and tell them that you’ve changed, which will guarantee your safety. If you don’t want to, I won’t come after you, either”   
All I want and need is to be with Antonio... I don’t want to risk losing him... but if we don’t join Carmen Sandiego, ACME will arrest us someday eventually.   
“Mon amour...” I look to Antonio   
“Mi amor...” he nods   
“Fine, we’ll help you, but just this once”   
“Dealt, I’ll see you two at the port at 9” she says, then turns and leaves


End file.
